


D59.  Ошибка

by mnogabukv



Series: D59 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Возможно, их пути пересекались раньше





	D59.  Ошибка

Несомненно, это было большой ошибкой – использовать товар, полученный не от проверенных поставщиков, а в счет уплаты старого долга, доставшегося еще от отца.   
Дино бросил беглый взгляд на мониторы, по которым шла непрерывная трансляция с обеих установленных в небольшом помещении видеокамер. Мальчик еще спал. Каваллоне еще раз вгляделся в осунувшееся бледное лицо с заострившимися тонкими чертами. Подросток уже почти две недели как сидел на транквилизаторах и снотворном. Если верить нежданно объявившемуся информатору – то это был один из сынков влиятельного босса с Севера.   
Конечно, он считался незаконнорожденным и пропавшим без вести несколько лет назад, но, похоже, его просто хорошо и надежно прятали. Главное – узнать кто и зачем. Конечно, существовала вероятность того, что поставщик сработал «на заказ» и повелся на необычную внешность подростка, но исключать похищение с целью шантажа одного из предводителей мафиозных кланов – тоже нельзя было. Вопрос – что делать и как сыграть в данном конкретном случае?   
Дино взглянул на немного озабоченное личико своего маленького мучителя, задавшего ему очередную непосильную задачу – мальчишку следовало немедленно устранить, быстро и безо всяких следов. Либо наоборот, состряпав историю с передозировкой чего-нибудь незаконного или подстроив случайную гибель в очередной уличной потасовке до которых, кажется, этот Хаято, был большой охотник.  
«Интересно, он что-нибудь помнит из того, что с ним произошло?» - не раз задумывался будущий босс семьи Каваллоне. «Он видит какие-нибудь картинки из прошлого? Или ему просто снится набор хаотичных галлюцинаций, всякие радужные круги и плавающие облака?»  
После очередной тренировки с Реборном, он заглянул опять в этот просторный рабочий кабинет, который когда-нибудь перейдет ему, как главе семьи от отца, именно сюда были подключены камеры наблюдения за «новичком», которым расплатился один из задолжавших клиентов клана.   
«Где же ты скрывался все это время?» - снова и снова задавался одним и тем же вопросом Каваллоне.   
Для «мальчика по вызову» ты слишком невинно выглядишь, но и на воспитанника монастыря ты тоже не тянешь. Скорее уж похож на беспризорника из сиротского приюта, но это же тоже невозможно проследить… Как это такой влиятельный в мафиозном мире отец целых три года не смог разыскать тебя?   
"А может это все же не он?"  
Сомнение и какое-то непонятное чувство зависти к такому дерзкому и самоуверенному мальчишке, бросившему вызов целой сети преступных кланов, ошеломляло и не давало покоя – а разве можно сделать вот так? Это же такое везение, такой счастливый случай, когда человека, не имеющего прав назначают наследником крупного преступного клана!   
«Вот я тоже не хочу быть Боссом, - размышляет о своем будущем наследник семьи Каваллоне. - Но я должен…Я не могу, не имею способностей, я неспособен…»  
А человек, проведший без поддержки родных почти четыре года на улицах европейских городов, прямо здесь, в его собственном имении, лежит, накачанный транквилизаторами и всем своим взъерошенным видом заявляет: "Я могу. Я смог отказаться от того, что мне не принадлежит по праву… "  
Дино вздыхает, и улучив момент, когда его наставник отлучается на некоторое время, открывает дверь и снимает охранную сигнализацию – остальное мальчишка может сделать и сам.   
Сделает, если он круче него, круче будущего наследного Десятого босса семьи Каваллоне…   
И он сбегает. Так и не узнав, кто же помог ему избежать очередной смертельной ловушки.  
И когда они встречаются в Намимори, Босс Каваллоне задает невинный вопрос: «Мы же встречаемся в первый раз, маленький недомерок Хаято?»  
Ошибка. Очередная ошибка.

 

16.12.2012


End file.
